beinghumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Nina Pickering
Nina was the girlfriend of George Sands and mother of Eve Sands. Biography 'Early Life' Not much is known about Nina's pre-series life. In series one, it was revealed that Nina had severe burn scars on her abdomen, which (according to the official BBC Being Human website) were caused by an extremely abusive boyfriend. In series 3, episode 3 she tells George that when she was a child, her mother abused her-- hitting Nina and belittling her. 'Series 1' Nina first met George at the hospital where they both worked. At first she was disdainful of George and rude to him, thinking he was an arrogant and blundering dope. Their first conversations included insults toward his intelligence, common sense, attitude toward women, dress sense and personality. She also accused him of slacking off at work. However, she came to realise that she had misjudged him: she eventually had to admit that he was intelligent (first seen by Nina through his ability to speak Spanish, German, Italian, French, Croatian and a tiny bit of Russian) and kind (seen when he visited a patient on his day off because the patient had had no visitors). At Mitchell's prodding, they began a relationship. Nina disliked that George wasn't being totally honest with her, feeling that he was not investing himself in the relationship due to his inability to tell her about himself. In reality, he simply did not know how to (or whether to) tell her that he was a werewolf and he worried that he would hurt her. Eventually, Nina revealed to George that she, too, had secrets (i.e. the origin of a large burn scar on her stomach) and they were able to agree that, for the time being, their secrets could remain secret. In the series one finale, it is revealed that Nina received a scratch from George when she came into the room while he was changing. Not wanting to tell George because she believed it would kill him to know the truth, she confided in Annie. Her supernatural status was confirmed when she later transformed in the same room she was scratched in a month before. The brutal transformation left Annie in tears. After getting home from her transformation, she confronted George about the smell of perfume, which he had received from intercourse with Daisy. After an aggressive argument, Nina revealed to George that he had 'given her the curse' and that she was now a werewolf. This sent George into a breakdown and was a serious set-back to their relationship but they soon made up, though things remained tense. 'Series 2' When George and Mitchell helped Carl, Mitchell's vam pire friend, escape the country after murdering his lover, Nina was furious and left the house. She left George a note and broke his heart. She was then confronted by Kemp, who had been looking for a type 3 werewolf, but, despite staying with them for two months, eventually left when George discovered a note from Tully (the werewolf who turned him) confirming that 'all the werewolves die'. 'Series 3' After relocating to Barry, George and Nina had sex while in werewolf form when they were forced to lock themselves in the same room, resulting in Nina becoming pregnant due to her birth control pills not working on her werewolf body chemistry. Although she contemplated aborting the child due to her own abuse, Nina eventually decided to keep the baby after a meeting with the zombie Sasha, who reflected as she died that her only regret was not having done more with her life. To date, the pregnancy appears to have coped with Nina's transformations, but the fetus has developed to the equivalent of sixteen weeks in only eight. Later, Nina is confronted by Herrick- his memory now restored- who reveals that he remembers what George did to him and wants him to suffer by hurting Nina. Herrick pretends to let Nina go, only to stab her non-fatally, which heals days later due to her werewolf abilities. 'Series 4' A week after giving birth to her daughter Eve, she is murdered by vampires, by being beaten to death with baseball bats, on the orders of the vampire Old One Griffin. Her death is later avenged by George. In the final episode of Series 4, Annie and Eve both die whilst saving the world, which turns out to be Annie's unfinished business. After Annie's door appears both Annie and Eve cross through purgatory where they meet Nina who is with George and Mitchell. Appearances Series 1 *''Tully'' (first appearance) *''Ghost Town'' *''Another Fine Mess'' *''Where The Wild Things Are'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' Series 2 *''Cure and Contagion'' *''Serve God, Love Me and Mend'' *''Long Live The King'' *''Educating Creature'' *''Damage'' *''All God's Children'' Series 3 *''Lia'' *''Adam's Family'' *''Type 4'' *''The Pack'' *''The Longest Day'' *''Daddy Ghoul'' *''Though the Heavens Fall'' *''The Wolf-Shaped Bullet'' (final appearance) Nina has appeared in 19 episodes in total. Category:Werewolves Category:BBC Characters Category:Dead Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Being Human BBC Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 3 Category:Type 3 Category:BBC Werewolves